Nothing Else
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: Pippin & Merry share a special night under the stars in Farmer Maggot's fields. Warning: Very mild slash, nothing too extreme; I don't want to gross you out too bad lol.


Nothing Else

Warnings: Slash—Moderate

Characters: Peregrin Took & Meriadoc Brandybuck

**Disclaimer Anyone? Unfortunately I don't own any characters mentioned in this story, so there you have it...please enjoy.

* * *

It was true-Merry could deny it no longer. The sad, hopeless fact was that he had fallen in love with Pippin. Yes, it was sad, but unfortunately true, and it would always remain true. Merry didn't like to think about it, but lately he had no other choice. It seemed like everywhere he went, Pippin followed, and that's precisely what drove him crazy. _It's like he doesn't even know what he does to me! _Merry would often think when Pippin was around.

But the fact was that Pippin really didn't know how Merry felt about him. Sure, he knew that Merry liked him alright, but he certainly had no clue that he actually _loved_ him. Or at lest he didn't know until that night that they snuck into Farmer Maggot's fields in hopes of stealing some free food. If there was one thing that Pippin loved it was food.

On that particular night Merry and Pippin hurried through the farmer's fields, their small feet pounding the ground as they ran. Merry dared to sneak a look at Pippin; the hobbit's auburn curls clung to his forehead, plastered by sweat, and his eyes were aglow with an almost childish joy. Suddenly Merry felt something inside him surge, and he had to fight back the urge to kiss Pippin right then and there.

"Boy, I sure do hope that we can manage to find some carrots this time!" Pippin said. His words seemed to snap Merry out of his trance, because the hobbit nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we might even manage to get a few potatoes."

Pippin nodded excitedly. "Yeah, an' some mushrooms!"

They both slowed their pace as they neared Farmer Maggot's house. Merry was breathing heavily now, both from the effort of having to restrain himself from jumping on Pippin and having run so far. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to decide what was the safest way to reach Maggot's mushroom patches. Then Pippin spoke up, his voice loud and obtrusive.

"What're we waitin' for, Merr?!"

Merry gasped as he heard shuffling from the inside of Farmer Maggot's house. Instinctively he lunged forward and yanked Pippin back down into the tall grasses that surrounded the house.

"Pip, you gotta be quiet, okay?" he hisses into his friend's ear. Pippin stared at Merry in the darkness. Since Merry had thrown him back on the ground the two hobbits were very close to each other. Without warning Merry's breathing quickened as he met Pippin's eyes.

"Sorry, Merry."

He sighed and looked at the ground. "Don't be. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, it's just that..." his voice trailed off as the dangerous words floated to the edge of his tongue: _I love you._

"Just what, Merry?" Pippin inquired, his eyes glimmering with curiosity, his face still alight with that childish joy that Merry knew so well.

Merry simply shrugged, trying to keep his mouth under control, but blurted out nonetheless, "It's just that ya drive me mad sometimes, Pip, an' the truth is that I actually couldn't live with myself knowin' that I did somethin' that hurt ya."

He regretted the words as soon as they had left his lips. He halfway expected Pippin to rise to his feet, to say how disgusting that it was, but he didn't. Instead Pippin just repeated, "Drive ye mad? Well that don' sound too good..."

Merry shook his head. "Believe me, it's not a good feeling."

And Pippin smiled and looked into his friend's eyes once more. He opened his mouth to say something, some joke perhaps, but Merry cut him off with a kiss.

He couldn't help it; damn Pippin for being so cute! His first thought was, _Look what he had made me do! _and he thought this like it was _Pippin's _fault, eventhough somewhere in the back of his head Merry a voice was saying, _Oh please! Like you weren't going to do it anyway!_

He kissed Pippin deeply, passionately, only breaking away when he felt his lungs scream for air. He stared into Pippin's eyes, looking for and kind of reaction, whether it be good or bad. Pippin just stared back at him for the longest time before he took Merry's head in his hands and forced their mouths together again.

"Oh, Pip!" Merry moaned as Pippin kissed him feverishly, "I love you so much!"

Through the endless rain of kisses Pippin managed to ask in a whispered, almost cautious voice, "How much, Merry?"

Merry laughed, relishing the feeling of Pippin's kisses. "Enough to take you to Farm Maggot's farm in the middle of the night to steal mushrooms!"

Pippin smiled. "What about the carrots and potatoes?"

They both laughed at this, not realizing that with each passing second that their mouths met, they were slowly sinking into the cool protection of the grass. Merry let out a sudden moan as Pippin met his lips again, this time letting his tongue do the talking. Merry also invaded Pippin's mouth, savoring the other hobbit's sweet taste—Ale and desire.

_Mmm... _he thought as he deepened the kiss, _he tastes just like how I imagined..._

When Pippin let out a longing moan Merry felt that surge of emotion again, only this time instead of simply kissing Pippin, he wanted to make love to him. He broke away form the kiss and leaned very close to Pippin, so close that he could watch his nostrils flare as he desperately groped for air.

"Pip," he panted, his entire frame dripping with sweat, "I want you so bad..."

Pippin gave him one of his adorable smiles and whispered playfully, "Then take me."

And they laughed again, both knowing that this could absolutely, under no circumstances ever happen; they were two male hobbits after all, and if someone were to catch them...well, hobbits weren't the most tolerate of folk, suffice it to say. So Merry and Pippin just contented themselves with kisses, not stopping until the first golden rays of sun peaked over the Shire.

For Merry nothing else could ever be compared to that one night, that beautiful night in Maggot's field where it had seemed like there was no one else in Middle Earth besides himself and Pippin. It had felt incredible, like nothing else mattered, like nothing could break them apart, but with the rising of the sun there returned reality, and in one harsh and heavy swing it took the fantasy away from Merry.

He and Pippin fled from the field, laughing and tripping over themselves until they reached their homes in the Shire. Although the memory of that night was always firmly etched into their minds, they never spoke of it again.

* * *

End

Peace & Love To You

* * * Reviews? * * *


End file.
